


I know what you dream of

by Reverie7983



Series: Desire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby as a kink, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverie7983/pseuds/Reverie7983
Summary: Dean spends a lot of time in the bunker’s garage taking care of his Baby. Washing, waxing, admiring his pride and joy. Sam has often stood, hidden, in the doorway, watching Dean. Studying him. Sam is aware of Dean's erotic fantasy involving Baby and he is more than ready, and willing, to help Dean make his fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518614
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	I know what you dream of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> This is for you Merenwen! Thank you for always encouraging me to have no barriers in my head. And to write down what I want to see. Without you this story would not exist.  
> I have no words for the incredibly fantastic art you commissioned from the great artist Andy for this story. It has exceeded my greatest expectations! Love you ❤
> 
> Please find Andy on Twitter Andy@meracieros to see more of her incredible work 😍
> 
> Special thanks also to our great Beta Jerzcaligrl for their continious effort and support! 😘

Sam turned around, brushing a long strand of hair away from his face, rubbing his eyes, and looking at the clock on his bedside table. It was 2:20 p.m. He had slept for seven hours. His hand reached to the left side of the bed, but it was empty. They had been driving all night, because they didn't want to spend another night in a sleazy motel. 

In the early hours of the morning they finally made it home and fell straight into bed, completely worn out, done in. They'd had a hard couple of days behind them, and the hunt for the ghosts had demanded a lot from them. Sam curled up on Dean's side of the bed and soaked up the smell of his brother. He was longing for his closeness, for his warmth, for his touch, for sex. Especially when they were on the road for days on end, highly concentrated on one case, Sam would accumulate a lot of want and need. 

Sam rolled out of bed and opened the door. When he stepped into the hallway, he could already hear the thumping bass sounds of rock music coming from the garage. He had to grin... Dean was already busy getting Baby back on track. He decided to take a quick shower and then check on Dean.

Ten minutes later he slipped through the door to the garage, dressed only in a T-shirt and shorts, and stood looking at the view. Dean didn't notice him because the music was too loud. Sam remembers the last time he secretly observed with how much _passion_ Dean took care of his Baby.

She was washed, her black paint was waxed and shining, and all of her chrome parts were polished. But then, Sam observed something else.

Dean was naked. Completely naked. Dean rubbed himself against the body of the gorgeous, sleek car, his fingers dancing over the jet-black paint as if he were stroking it. He rubbed his dick on the edges of the fenders and lay bare-skinned across the hood. Baby obviously aroused him a lot. 

Breathlessly, Sam had watched his brother stroke his hard cock and ejaculate onto and over the car's paint. After he had passed through the wave of orgasm, he rubbed his come into the shiny paint. He looked completely relaxed and satisfied.

Sam felt the heat rising inside him from watching something so private. Felt his skin getting sweaty, his nipples pressing hard through his shirt. And he felt his own dick flooded with blood. Sam wanted to rush right out and grab Dean. But he couldn't, because Sam feared it would embarrass and frighten Dean. But what he'd seen had really turned Sam on, he was horny, and he wanted to come. So he retreated quietly into the bathroom and, with the help of the images in his head, jerked off by himself. 

Dean obviously had an erotic secret, and Sam was determined to get this kink out of his brother today. He felt once again for the small tube of lube in the pocket of his shorts. Hopefully, he would need it! Sam reached for the heavy door again, then slammed it shut with a loud bang to announce his entrance. He went to the middle of the garage where Dean was already sponging soap and water on the Impala.

"Hey, you’re in a good mood! Need a hand?" 

"Hey, punk," Dean replied with a grin, "I've been up for a while. I've already filled the fridge and thought that Baby needs a wash badly." Dean ran the large, soapy sponge almost tenderly over the door frames and windows on the driver's side. "You want to help? Since when do you feel like washing the car?" Dean asked, astonished.

 _Since I want to fuck you here in the garage…_ the thought shot through Sam's mind, but he said with a slightly indignant undertone "Hey dude, I just wanted to be nice". 

"Okay, okay... grab the hose and rinse off the foam." 

Moments later clear water flowed over the Impala and the foam disappeared down the drain of the garage. "I don't like water spots on the car's paint, so we have to rub her dry immediately," Dean explained a little later. 

For a while, both of them wiped the body of the car with large, soft cloths, lost in thought, until the last water stain was eliminated. Still holding the rag in his hand, Sam stood very close behind Dean.

"She is beautiful...and I think we have earned our reward now," he whispered in Dean's ear.

His brother's warm breath set every hair on Dean's body on end. The abstinence of the last few days on the hunt was immediately noticeable. Never had his lust for his brother disappeared. He wanted Sam, preferably here, right now... in the garage, on Baby. But of course he couldn't tell Sam that. Dean was too worried how Sam would react to his secret desire.

Sam turned Dean around and put his mouth on his brother's sensual lips, and closed his eyes. He let him in right then and there, their tongues meeting. Both pressed against each other, moaning. 

"Let's do it. Right here and now" Sam whispered, as he took a breath.

It was like Sam had read his mind. "What… _here_...in the garage? Are you crazy ? No way!" Dean replied adamantly. 

Sam looked at Dean lovingly and longingly at the same time. "Trust me, Dean. I know you want to. Right here, on Baby. Let me show you how much you want it." 

Dean groaned, thoughts whirling through his head. Did Sam feel it? Did he know? Had he figured it out? Did he know how much his Baby, their only real home ever, turned him on? How much he craved sex on the cold, black paint? But he was ashamed of it. He couldn't possibly admit how horny it would make him if Sam fucked him right here on top of the car. Sam felt Dean's insecurity and kissed him again deeply, passionately, and full of desire. 

"I _want_ you, here and now," Sam whispered forcefully. "Let yourself go, trust me. No inhibitions!" 

With these words, he pulled the shirt up over Dean's head and pressed him onto the hood of the car in a supine position.  
What a contrast... the black, shiny paint to Dean's fair, freckled skin. Dean lay there as if poured onto it. Sam could never get over the beauty of his older brother. 

"Close your eyes, and enjoy it. Just let me do this," he whispered to Dean. 

He ran his hands over Dean's shoulders, his arms, his chest. He wanted to touch and kiss every single freckle. His long, slender fingers ran over Dean's nipples and Dean shivered as Sam pinched them. The small buds pebbled from the cold and the excitement.  
"Fuck, look at these hard nipples," he whispered "I think they are just begging to be tortured a bit." He bent over Dean and took turns running his tongue over each rosy, swollen bud. 

Dean arched his back and reached out to him. He trembled slightly as he whispered, "Bite them." 

Sam took the small, hard point between his teeth and bit gently. Over and over... then he switched sides. 

"Harder, fuck, bite harder," Sam heard Dean beg. Dean had his arms outstretched and he grasped the shiny metal of the hood with his palms. Once more Sam took the nipple between his teeth and worked them both a little harder. Under him Dean gasped and Sam felt their cocks press hard against each other. Sam raised his head and looked at his work. Wet from his spit and bright red from the bites, Dean's nipples gleamed before him. He ran his fingers over them one last time, rolling them tightly between his thumb and index finger before running his tongue down Dean's stomach until he reached the edge of his shorts. As he pulled them down, Dean's fully erect cock slapped hard up onto his stomach.

Sam took one more long look at Dean. Normally, Dean would run his fingers through Sam`s long strands, trying to direct him a little bit. Now he was lying on the body of his car with red, bitten nipples, a rock hard cock, and bare skin as if hypnotized. Sam loved what he saw and it made him want even more to make Dean's beautiful cock disappear deep down Sam's throat. Dean dripped with lust. His cock throbbing, the mushroom head dark red and shiny from the precome that drips out of the narrow slit and forms a small lake at his belly button.  
"Please Sam, suck my dick," Dean begged. Sam grasped him tightly with both hands, ran his thumb firmly over the shiny tip, through the small gap, and spread the slippery precome over the head. Dean shook, gasped. Then Sam slipped his lips over the wet head, sucking on it firmly, and let Dean's entire length slide down his throat. His brother reared up to meet him. Sam kept sucking hard, sliding Dean's cock in and out. A combination of his spit and Dean's precome spread around the cock and dribbled down through the pubic hairs and over Dean's balls. Sam could feel his own dick throbbing, demanding attention.

He wanted to fuck Dean, deep and hard, while his brother knelt on Baby. He sucked hard a few more times, then let go of Dean's cock and pulled his brother from the hood up into his arms. He kissed him, hard and demanding, until they were both out of breath. He turned Dean around and bent him over the hood with his upper body. Dean felt his nipples touching the cold metal, making him tremble. He started circling them on Baby's hood, moaning at the sensations. Sam watched him with fascination. Dean's hips kept pressing forward, thrusting against the hood. It was like Dean didn't even realize Sam was with him anymore. He was in his own world.

"Sam... I-I-I don't... I don't know how to explain..." 

"Shhh Dean...you don't have to explain anything," he whispered reassuringly. " I've been watching you for a while now, waiting for the right moment. I understand. I always want to know what turns you on and I want to experience it with you. I love you. Don't close yourself off from me. Trust me." 

Sam stroked Dean's back, kissing his spine. Sam`s dick was throbbing. It was so hot to see how much of a kink Dean has for his Baby. Sam pointed to the hood and said softly "Come up here and kneel down". Dean leaned on his right knee and pulled himself up. The windshield reflected him on all fours and Sam behind him. 

Sam stroked his back, sides, and whispered "Relax, just let yourself fall." His fingers slid across Dean's ass and the sides of his thighs. 

Very gently Sam let his fingertips slide over the inside of Dean's thighs and at the same time he pushed Dean's legs apart a little bit. "Come on, give me some room," he commanded in a deep voice. Dean spread his legs wider. Sam continued to gently stroke the soft skin on the insides of his thighs, touching his balls again and again as if by chance. The skin there tightened, goosebumps appearing on his freckled skin. A shiver ran through Dean's body, he kept pushing his ass cheeks further into Sam's huge hands and moaning softly. 

"So soft, so nice and soft." Sam muttered and started nibbling and licking at Dean's ass cheeks. His long fingers massaged the pert, round globes of flesh, pulling them apart again and again, revealing the view of his rosy, puckered hole. Sam licked his lips. He ran his tongue around Dean's rim to taste him. Sam`s dick was so hard it almost hurt. He could barely control himself, wanted to go deep, very deep into his brother's willing hole. He moistened his fingers and slipped through the crack, dipping briefly into the opening. 

Dean winced. "Sam...please...I want to feel you." Sam bent over and slowly ran his tongue over Dean's hole, which kept fluttering under the touch, as Sam repeatedly plunged the pointed tip of his tongue deep into it. "Ughhh...yeah...fuck...deeper" he heard Dean demand. 

Sam licked and sank his tongue again and again, his spit running in a track from Dean's perineum to Dean's balls. With one hand he opened the lubricant, spreading it generously over his fingers and slowly sank his middle finger into Dean. The firm muscle gave way immediately. 

"More..." Sam heard his brother beg. The second finger followed easily. Dean squeezed Sam's fingers, moving down on them. Sam dipped a third finger into the dark, moist cave, then slowly stroked it in and out. At the same time, he massaged his brother's balls. 

"God, fuck me Sam, come on. I’m ready. Need you Sammy." 

Sam pulled his fingers out, pushed his brother's back down a bit, raising Dean's ass up,and positioned himself in front of Dean's puckered hole. Sam lubed his cock and pressed the tip of his dick at Dean's hole, making it shiny and ready for him.

"If you could just see how open you are for me, how ready you are to feel my dick inside you." Sam whispered in a rough voice. 

Dean pushed his ass toward him, pleading "Go ahead, Sammy, fuck me." 

Sam let the tip enter slowly, and then quickly thrust his cock balls deep into his brother with one move. Dean's muscles were clenched so tightly around him, that it almost took Sam's breath away. "Uhhh...God...Dean...so good." he gasped, sliding in and out. 

Dean kept shaking and bearing down, tightening around Sam's pounding cock. Dean wanted to feel Sam's dick filling him up completely. It could not be deep enough. Whenever Sam hit _that_ spot, Dean would squirm and gasp "fuck..fuck" loudly. 

Sam bent over Dean's back and reached around for his nipples. They were big, swollen, and rock hard. He took them between two fingers and twisted them tightly. Dean breathed heavily, lifted his head up, and looked at himself in the windshield. Sweat covered his face and his upper body. The windshield reflected the movement of the two of them. Dean saw precome dripping out of his cock continuously, gathering under him. "Fuck...so horny...I've dreamed of this“. He leaned his head on the shiny paint and ran his tongue over it. "Sam I want to come, just with your cock in me. Can you do that, make me come on your cock alone? C'mon Sammy! Fuck me harder, deeper!" Dean pleaded.

Sam let go of Dean's nipples, straightened up, and gripped Dean's hips to have a better hold to fuck him even harder. He laid his head back, moaning loudly. Dean was now bent full out over the hood, his bare chest on the cold paint, holding on to the windshield wipers. The image shot through Sam's body like a lightning bolt. He felt his balls contract, ready to explode. Harder and harder, his blows hammered his brother's body. There'd be fingertip-shaped bruises on Dean's hips for sure. "Come on Dean, come for Baby, give her all you got!" he commanded. 

[](https://ibb.co/3sNn9zw)

It was like a cue. Once again Sam drove hard over Dean's prostate, then he started to shake uncontrollably. "Fuck, fuck..." White streams of come shot out of Dean's cock and onto the black paint as Dean screamed out his orgasm. At that moment, Sam shot everything he had into his brother's wide open hole. His fingers dug deeply into the pale flesh of Dean's hips, and he panted loudly. Sweat ran down his body as his movement slowed. 

Dean gasped for breath and Sam paused, still inside him and kissing the damp skin of his brother's neck. Sam heard Dean breathing heavily beneath him, "Thank you for this," Dean rasped out. 

"It was absolutely amazing," Sam replied. 

Sam felt his dick sliding out and he rolled over to his side. His come ran out of Dean and he enjoyed the sight so much that he shuddered. Sam loved it, when his brother lay there, so well-used and dripping. Dean also rolled over to the side. His belly was wet with his own come, which had spread over the paint. Lost in thought, he ran his fingers over it and spread it even further across the hood. Sam watched him as he stroked the viscous fluid on his belly with his own fingers. 

Then he crawled up to Dean, pulled him in, and muttered "I love you more than you can imagine" while kissing him soundly. Dean clung to his brother tightly and let the sobbing that suddenly shook him just happen. Everything was perfect. 

He had Sam, he had Baby, they were home.


End file.
